Crystal Ace
by CherryColaMyst
Summary: This a story about a girl named Crystal. (Not my story, I was given permission from a friend to upload it.) Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or this story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Recently, I met a friend who I lost contact with, and we had a very good conversation. She told me that she wrote an AOT fanfiction, and she sent it to me so I could read it. I asked her if she was going to post it, and she said no, but I could. I am NOT taking credit for this story. The only thing I am taking credit for is a few little edits in it! Anyways, on with the story!**

Fear. It was my friend, my sibling, perhaps even my father. Fear taught me all I needed to know about the world and the terrible creatures that inhabited it. Fear had shown me how dangerous each and every step could be.

But as most children, I was rebellious at times. I hated the way Fear abused me and never let me do anything that the other children were allowed to do. I did them anyway. I was punished for my disobedience until I was pushed back into line, but I knew my father was getting weaker and weaker. He was growing old, just as I was growing up, and I knew we would soon go our separate ways. I would live my life the way I dreamed once my father died. I simply continued to rebel to bring his demise closer.

And he died.

I knew he died when I left the walls protecting all of humanity. I had decide to venture past these cages when I heard the Recon Corps would be passing by Shiganshima to leave and scout out any more possible land.

I found where they were staying the night before their departure and stowed away in one of the coaches. They rode out early the next morning, surprising me a bit. I clutched the fabrics obscuring me from sight as we bumped along the road. The next time I looked out, I saw a sight I had never seen in person.

A Titan.

It was breathtaking, how large and inhuman this creature was. It took no time in taking a hold of a body. I didn't know who the soldier was, nor did I care. What worried me was the fact that I had stopped moving. I waited until the rumbling of the Titan was no longer felt and climbed out of my refuge. I looked around, only to see that I had been abandoned. I felt a rush of excitement as I took off towards a nearby forest, scaling the first tree I could and looking around. I knew how unsafe these Titans could be, so I decided to avoid the ground as much as possible.

I grew up alone for twelve years, adapting to life without provided necessities and learning how to hunt for my own food while avoiding the Titans. I had only had a few run-ins with Titans, but I managed to escape with the help of the surrounding trees.

I jumped to another tree, sitting down on my low branch. A strange sound came from my left, one that did not sound natural. I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up once more, moving towards the direction of the sound. I saw a Titan being attacked by a group of blurs. Taking refuge on a higher branch, I watched the scene unfold.

An unknown number of blurs executed a flurry of attacks near the ankles, managing to sever the Achilles' tendon and forcing the Titan to fall. Another two blurs temporarily removed its arms. As it began regenerating, something sliced out the nape of its neck in two swift movements. I was honestly in awe of the fast movements of these things.

Well, "these things" stopped moving, allowing me to see just exactly what they were. A group of four humans stood near the decaying body of the Titan, checking the strange contraptions against their thighs. They seemed to be discussing something, but I couldn't hear from my distance. I moved closer to the clearing they resided in, sitting on a lower branch than my previous one.

"…isn't possible. It has been years since we lost that coach."

"He said she had to be on it. We can't risk letting this girl turn up after having been outside of the walls for so many years. If she is alive, and she returns to the walls, people will believe it is safe out here and we will lose more people."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the words of the last soldier. Surviving for twelve years outside the walls makes me a threat to humanity?

"Worry not, I shall not return to the walls."

The soldiers looked around, three of them completely freaked out from my voice. The third, much shorter than the rest, looked straight at my tree. I knew he couldn't see me because of how well I knew the fullness of my trees.

"So you are alive. That should be impossible."

"Consider it impossible, for you will not be returning with news that you found the missing girl outside the walls. She is dead."

The short one directed a strange gaze towards me, but I paid it no attention. "Let us see you."

"Why?"

"To assure you aren't dead," the only female of the group said.

"Then that would contradict the fact that I am dead."

"It's not a fact if it is a lie."

I grinned a bit. "Perhaps, but how can you be sure? For you will never see me."

The short one shot himself towards my tree with the strange contraptions. I moved away silently, camouflaging into a tall tree a few feet away from where he landed. "Where did you go, brat?" the man said.

"Are you trying to look at me?" I asked playfully.

He moved again, towards the sound of my voice. I moved as well, circling around him. "Quit moving," he stated lowly.

"My dear human, I have hidden from Titans for twelve years," I teased, moving into a hole in my tree as he moved closer. I dropped to a lower level in the tree and walked out on a lower branch, jumping to another tree.

"I don't have time for hide and seek."

"Too bad, we should play some time," I continued, moving silently into a new tree as he followed. I moved a bit quicker, heading towards the clearing since I had led him away. I saw the other three humans watching with small pleased expressions on their faces. I couldn't help another grin.

"I'm done with your shitty game."

"Language," I scolded, laughing as I continued to move just out of his grasp. He was getting faster, however.

I stepped onto a slightly unstable branch, knowing he would hear the sound. I let it creak under my step, making a bit louder on purpose before moving on. He turned his head towards my direction, a strangely confident look on his face.

He stepped onto the unstable branch. Given that he was a heavier weight than I, the branch cracked and gave out beneath him. Caught off-guard from the sudden occurrence, the man fell towards the ground. The green cape that was fastened around his neck caught on a branch nearer to the ground, saving him from the dangerous fall. I giggled as I watched him struggle. The other humans laughed as well.

"Well, Grumps, maybe when you get a better attitude, I'll think about playing fairly. I hope to see my friends again some time."

I left the group, heading towards my makeshift home. It was a thicker section of wood where a group of four trees had grown closely together and overlapped each others' branches. There was a naturally-grown flooring made of the overlapping branches.

I pulled myself over the edge of the flooring and sat down, looking at the pile of metal on one corner. It looked similar to the pieces the humans had been wearing. I had salvaged them from one of the soldiers that had been left with my coach. There were straps as well, which I didn't exactly understand how to put on. I had, however, taken the time to observe everything about the human that was searching me. I smiled excitedly and attempted to put the straps on based on the mental image I had recorded not long ago.

They felt as if they fit correctly this time. I looked at the metal contraptions and put them on, feeling the weight against my legs. I removed them once more and sighed in comfort. There was no way I was going to wear the weighted chunks.

'Perhaps I should return to the walls. I will simply avoid telling anyone of how I survived the last twelve years and make up a cover based on my old home.' With that decision in mind, I laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up, unsure of how long I had been asleep and finding it to already be nighttime. I stood up and retrieved my bow and arrow, moving down to the ground since the Titans were inactive at night. I retrieved all of my traps and tied the rewards to my belt, setting new traps before moving on. I found four rabbits, a fox, and a raccoon. I then went to a river in a forest clearing and began to fill two canisters. I would be filling two at a time to prepare for my trip, as well as trapping enough meat to last. If my friends didn't return, I would have to make the dangerous trek alone. I would use all of the animal skins as temporary camouflage to the Titans.

Finding myself to be a bit sweaty and dirty, I undressed and tied my clothes and meals into a tree so that no friendly animal would attempt to steal them. I kept my trusty dagger on my thigh in case things became dangerous. After bathing in the waters, I redressed and sat down next to the river, watching the current flow along the smooth rocks. I saw a few fish and retrieved my bow from my back, stringing an arrow and running as quietly as possible along side them. I aimed as I ran, stabilizing my stride as much as possible for an even shot. I released the arrow and strung another, shooting a second fish before targeting the third. Before I could release my bow, I bumped into something and fell.

I growled in annoyance, standing up and feeling my knee begin to bleed. I scoffed and retrieved my other fish before stalking over to retrieve my missing arrow. I found it resting in the palm of a human. I recognized the man from before, glad that my mask was in place as protection from the cold night air. "Return so soon?"

"Tch," he replied, causing me to grin. "I was told to find you and negotiate for you to come back with us."

"And be locked up in a cage? No way, José. I would rather die by the hand of a Titan than to be imprisoned for being an outsider," I replied shortly. His steel grey eyes glowered dangerously at me. I glared back.

"What is your name?"

"Nunna," I replied.

"Nunna…"

"…your business," I finished. He seemed to intensify his glare. I grinned, even though he couldn't see it, and took off down the bank of the stream. I ran into the trees, scaling the closest one and taking refuge inside a hole.

"Get out here, you f-"

"Language!" I scolded again, climbing to a higher level and coming out on the other side. I moved on through the trees, leaving him behind. I checked behind me occasionally to make sure I wasn't being followed.

Once I felt safe, I returned to my home and packed up all my things, leaving them in a neat pile near the edge of my floor. I then headed off in the direction of where I had first found the humans before, hoping they would still be there. I found one of the humans in the trees, scanning the branches in sight. I grinned and decided to play around a little. I made it to the same tree, many branches above him. He wasn't leaning against the tree, so he didn't feel the hole. I moved silently to the branch he was resting on, taking a long, pointy stick and pushing it out of the hole.

He turned and walked straight into it. As he recovered from the shock, I pulled the stick back inside. He turned to look for whatever had hit him, but found nothing. I inwardly laughed when he turned away, and I poked him again. He turned quickly and grabbed the stick, pulling it out of my hands. I frowned and moved up to a higher branch, not yet wanting to get caught. I moved a good amount away from the man and sat down on a low branch, listening in on the conversation of those below.

"…escaped again?!" one girl exclaimed, following with laughter that was far too loud for comfort.

"Her knee was bleeding. She could attract Titans. We need to move," the short one, my favourite, replied. I rolled my eyes, looking to my knee.

"Titans don't come because of shed blood. They come for large groups of humans, if not a human alone." I grinned as I spoke, standing up and moving through the surrounding trees. They didn't seem to be moving from their spots, so I stilled for a moment. "You would think that all these years of Titan study would show you how stupid your little 'walls' are. The rest of humanity, gathered together in one spot where a simple hole in a wall would exterminate the last surviving members of our species."

"You know much about the Titans. Care to explain how?"

"Twelve years of living with them,"

I replied, shrugging lightly. "I observed them for a long time before beginning interactions and learning how to survive."

"Why won't you let us see you?" a new girl asked.

"Because I do not know you. I do not trust you."

"What could you possibly do by showing us what you look like?"

"Risk having to return to my father," I openly stated. "Though I do believe he has passed."

"You're father is dead," the short human said. "We know because he is the one that asked us to find you. It was his dying wish."

"Bull," I remarked. "He simply wanted me to die with him. Do not mistake my words for lies; my father was cruel, abusive, and manipulative. He used whatever means necessary to get what he wanted. He even used his death to attempt to drag me back to the walls so that I would die with the rest of humanity."

The humans seemed shocked, but I did not care to hear their opinion. I hid myself inside the trees, waiting for them to believe I had left. "What did he do to you?" Strike one. "Did he abuse you?" Strike two. "Hello?" Strike three, all from the new girl that had joined.

"Shitty-Glasses, she left." I grinned and silently peeked back out, watching them as they went to their horses. I was saddened to see that they did not have a cart, but I knew they would be returning eventually. "Let's go. Erwin will be happy to hear she is still here."

I sighed, knowing that they would try to convince me again to return to the walls with them. I would, but not with their knowledge. Surely when they return with a larger group, they will bring a cart as transportation if they plan to bring me back. I watched as they left, grinning a bit as I tied myself to the branch and laid down to sleep.

"Are you here?" I awoke to the loud calling of an unfamiliar voice.

"Me?" I replied, knowing he was looking for me anyway.

He looked to the woman. She nodded. "Yes. I am Erwin, leader of the Survey Corps. One of my groups was here yesterday. I was the one that sent them to find you."

"Ah, so you're the boss of the Eternal Void of Grumpiness?" The woman began to laugh, and I myself couldn't help a small smile.

"Levi, yes."

"I'm not coming back."

He sighed, amusingly frustrated. "Will you tell me why?"

He waited for a response, but I didn't speak. I walked up to the edge of the tree line. "Stay there." He nodded. "My father requested you find me when he died. I have survived twelve years outside your walls. If my story leaks to the public, they will think they can survive as well, and then leave the walls without any knowledge of how to do so. I will put humanity at risk. If I return, you will lock me up to prevent this."

"You are not the only one with secrets," he calmly stated. "Levi has secrets as well. I trust him enough to lead a squad in the Corps. He is Humanity's Strongest Soldier." He attempted to get a good look at me, but my face was masked. "You will earn your place. You have done nothing against our laws, therefore we have no reason to lock you up."

"I would like to request another day to consider your offer," I replied.

"Can I have your name?"

"When we meet again tomorrow."

He made a valid argument, but I did not want to risk my chances. I knew for a fact that people were capable of lying believably. I had also seen that he had planned to take me back if I had tried to run. His group was positioned all around the clearing. When Erwin had called them all back, I decided to hear what they would say.

"She requested one more day. We will keep the same plan tomorrow. As of now, take cover in the trees. Hanji, hide the cart as best as possible." The group split up. I watched the woman, Hanji, moved the cart into a thicker section of trees. Knowing that these humans would most likely not know how to hide something so simply, I waited until everyone had settled and moved to the cart to cover it with my extra animal skins. I had kept such a good stash throughout these twelve years. I also had enough for each person to cover well enough for safe travel. I would like to return in one piece.

After leaving a neat pile of animal skins and a note, I hid myself inside the cart under all of the tarps and cloths in the far end. I made sure to hide my bag and try to keep the tarps looking as they did before I moved them. It took a long time, but I heard everyone up eventually, the thin covering of the cart allowing me to hear the comments decently enough.

"Erwin, she left." My Eternal Void of Grumpiness! I could recognize his voice anywhere.

"How do you know?"

"A note."

I heard the paper ruffling before a female voice rang out loud and clear. "Dear Erwin and company, I would like to formally decline your request to return to the walls. I knew that if I told you in person, you would have taken me anyway. However, I left you with a parting gift for risking your lives to travel here. The animal skins, freshly washed and completely clean, will temporarily pass under the Titan's nose. I covered the cart as well so that your travels would be safe. With hope and peace, Ace."

"Ace." The voices stopped for a moment. I was curious as to why, but Levi's voice had me captivated. He said the name so delicately, as if it would break if spoken too loudly. "Brat probably made up a name she liked. No one would be named Ace inside the walls." I frowned but shrugged. He was partially correct. It wasn't my name, merely my initials.

"Let's just go. This was a waste of our time."

Knowing that the trip would probably take a while, I allowed myself to fall into a light sleep. I was awakened when the moving of the cart stopped, unsure of how long it had been since the animal skins over the cart blocked out sunlight. I was moved a few more times before permanently settled. Once every voice faded away, I snuck out of the tarps and secured my bag to my back. I then quietly made my way through the surrounding streets. It had been so long since I had left that nothing seemed the same. I looked up in hopes to see the wall, but it was too dark out. Luckily the night gave me good camouflage. I took in my surroundings, memorizing every path and where it led. I then ventured further into town, wandering around for a while until my feet began to ache. Not wanting to stick out like a sore thumb in my cloaked appearance, I snuck into a house and stole some clothes. Once outside, I took refuge in the cart-storage area where I had awoken. I changed quickly, putting my mask and cape in my bag.

I adorned a pair of fitted white pants and a black sleeveless shirt, my tan skin standing out like a sore thumb from the times I had spent lying in the sun near the treetops. I used the reflection of a discarded metal plate to look at myself. Twelve years truly did a lot to my appearance. My hair had grown out very long, the dark brown locks falling messily across my face. I moved my fringe constantly, deciding to find something to pin them back when I got the chance. My blue eyes seemed to be more vivid than I remembered. With a light shrug, I looked around the area the carts were left. There was no building, so I decided to hide in one of the carts and get caught as a homeless kid taking refuge inside them. Just as I settled down to sleep again, I heard a lout scream outside. I shot up and slipped my old clothes, mask, and cape on, finding comfort in my disguise. I then moved to the rooftops, scanning the area for any signs of the person that screamed. I saw a woman being…touched by three men. That was enough for me to conclude these men were bad news, so I jumped down to their level, scowling under my mask in disgust.

"Hey, why don't you let her go?"

"Lookie here, fellas," one of the men said, turning to look at me. The other two followed in suit. "Hey, masked freak, mind your own business."

"You know what's best about meeting someone in a mask and cape?" I began, slowly walking forward as managed to catch their attention. The woman caught the hint and ran off. "They can be quite mysterious," I continued, motioning for the men to follow me. "Let me show each of you an experience to die for."

I lured them away to an alley. "Take turns, or else you will be disappointed," I said softly, pulling the first one in by his hand. His hands wandered a bit, but I moved away. He watched as I flicked my cape back, revealing the form-fitting black crop-top I always wore. I smirked as his body shook. I then spun around, letting the cape flare behind me as I slowly undid the button on the top. I then dropped the cape, hearing his breath intake. I then grabbed a knife from my waist belt and concealed it in my hand as I waltzed back up to him.

"Mm," he hummed, his voice deep. I traced my free hand across his shoulder, moving around behind him. I then kicked the backs of his knees, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling his head back. I rubbed up against him to keep him unsuspecting, hearing him moan. I then quickly slit his throat, dragging the body over to the wall and draping the cape over him.

Once finished with the other two men, I retrieved my cape and checked to make sure there was no blood on it before returning to the carts. I snuck back into my makeshift home and packed my disguise up once more, putting on the common clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, second chapter! Sorry for the wait, I was busy with exams and the end of my volleyball season (So! Many! Practices!)**

 **Just thought I should mention, if you have any questions about this story involving the future plot, keep it to yourself please! I read this story as I edit it, so I have no idea what to expect in the future! Sorry if I sounded rude!**

 **~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Daybreak came before I expected it, and a painful yank of my hair woke me up with a start. I growled and pulled against the grip, grabbing the wrist of the person and quickly hitting a nerve so that I could escape his hold. I then spun around to see none other that Hanji standing there. The crazy loudmouth grinned, her glasses giving a strange reflection of myself. I narrowed my eyes, rubbing my head.

"How did you do that?"

"What?" I asked.

"Loosen my grip? I know for a fact my grip is very strong."

I scoffed and shook my head. "Everyone has pressure points and exposed nerves. They can have a range of effects, from numbing to paralysis. I happen to know the entirety of the human body and its weaknesses," I explained simply. All she did was smile and stare at me. "Why did you yank my hair?"

"I thought you were some homeless kid who decided she could stay on private military headquarters," she stated. I frowned, knowing my act was up. "What is your name, Cadet?"

"Crystal, Ma'am," I said. "I am homeless. My parents passed away. I came here hoping to find where I could sign up and join the military."

"Come with me," she said, motioning for me to follow. I did so, grabbing my bag and securing it over my shoulders. I followed Hanji into these "private military headquarters," finding them to be quite nice compared to my forest home.

I was led to an unmistakable man: Levi, my Eternal Void of Grumpiness. "Hanji, why is there a brat standing next to you?"

"Because she was trespassing." I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. "She wants to join the military."

"Oh really?" I looked to him and nodded. "Speak when I talk to you."

"Yes, Sir," I replied. He clicked his tongue before turning to walk. Hanji pushed me a bit, so I followed him silently. After a while, he stopped on front of a door. I was then led outside, finding a large open plain before me.

"Run laps until I return." I nodded and began at a light jog, not wanting to go too fast since I wanted to keep a few secrets for now. My skills were unknown to those inside the walls since they were all too stupid to realize they weren't the best at everything. After a while I saw my favorite human return. He was watching me with the blond from before. I saw him wave his hand for me to pick up my speed, so I did, leaning forward so the my center of balance was in front of my hips. With my increased speed, I reached them within a minute.

"What is your name?"

"Crystal Evans."

"I am Erwin, leader of the Survey Corps." I nodded in recognition. "You want to join the military?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"To prove to myself and others that I may be useful to humanity's survival."

"Not to serve the king?"

"He will not die by the hands of a Titan. That is my service."

"Which branch do you plan to join."

"The Survey Corps, Commander." The look on his face was priceless, though I didn't know the cause of it.

"You will be enrolled into the 105th scouts regiment." I nodded and saluted him, much like the children I had played with at one time did when they played soldier. "I hope to see your bright eyes again, Crystal."

"As do I, Sir." I then looked to Levi. "Thank you for making me run. I had plenty of time to think."

"Think about what?"

"Exactly why I wanted to join the Corps."

"Share that reason with us when you come back," my grumpy one said. I smirked and nodded. "Hanji, take her to the regiment sign ups."

"What about her homeless situation?"

"Since you found her, you have to take care of her." My eyes widened at the sound of that, but I played it off as excitement.

"I'm getting a home! Thank you," I said gratefully, and for the heck of it gave Levi a hug in "excitement." He would eventually learn that was out of character for me. By then, though, he might forget about it. With no worries of the future at the moment, I let go and followed Hanji out of the room.

"What was with that hug?"

"I knew it would bother him," I openly admitted to her with a grin. "And besides, he was hot. Who wouldn't want a piece of that action?" We both laughed at that. Although she was loud, she had a pretty good sense of humor.

~!~!~!~!~!~

A while passed with me living with Hanji, and I often helped her out with her tests. Even though I wasn't supposed to be seeing things from the military before I was trained, she always told me her theories and showed me her experiments. I was given a job to review her work and find any flaws or unseen perspectives. We were a good team, to say the least. Levi and Erwin also talked to me, sometimes giving me jobs around the HQ. I knew exactly how clean Levi liked everything and how to do it within a few hours. I did grow bored when they were out on expeditions, so I took those times to wander around the markets nearby.

I was visiting the market again, shopping for some good fruits for my famous hand-crushed smoothies. They were pretty popular, especially after an expedition. I smiled as I bought the fruits, taking my time to stroll down the streets and take in the sights. Yes, I had been within the walls for a good while then, but I didn't get to go out all that much. Hanji kept me busy.

Not watching where I was going, I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground, luckily catching all my fruits in the bag on my stomach. "Oi, keep your filthy ragged self away from me, brat," I heard. I looked up to the man, narrowing my eyes as I saw the emblem on his jacket. A unicorn.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that men had no sense of respect for women anymore. Tell you what, you help me off the ground, and I won't beat your petty arse for disrespecting me," I stated boldly, not caring a single bit that this freak was from the Military Police.

"Shut that pretty little mouth unless you don't want it to be so pretty."

"Says the man working for the unicorns," I mocked. His eyes narrowed, but a smirk grew on his face. He stretched out a hand for me. I took it and felt myself pulled up from the ground.

"I like you kid; you got spunk."

"And you've got some class," I replied, smirking. "Nice to bump into you. I'll see you around…"

"Pixis." I nodded and laughed a bit before continuing on my way back to the HQ.

I made my smoothies and sat down at Hanji's desk, scanning over the documents I was to read and organize. They all seemed mostly unimportant, but one caught my eye; it had my father's name on it. I read it and frowned, setting it aside. It seemed he had been keeping his job a secret from me. He was a Military Police officer of high ranking, and he handled much of the most important jobs assigned by the king himself.

"Crystal! We need your help ASAP!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the third chapter of my AWESOME friend's story!**

 **Disclaimer: Neither me or my friend own Attack of Titan, my friend only owns Crystal.**

Aot3

"Crystal! We need your help ASAP!" I jumped up from my seat, dashing out the door with my medical kit in hand. I ran to where I knew all the injured were taken, and I saw four people from the squads with severe injuries.

"Armin, put pressure on Oluo's wounds. Hanji, Eren, help me with Erwin." The three listened and began to help me. I started with the most severely injured; Commander Erwin's right arm was missing. I took one of the blades from his 3DMG and put the end in the flames of a torch. I then pressed the heated metal to his open wound. Hanji and Eren held him down. They flinched as he screamed in pain, but I needed to cauterize the wound before he lost more than just his arm. Once it was treated enough, I pressed sterile bandages to his shoulder and wrapped him up.

"Hanji, cold rag, keep him conscious," I called, and she obeyed Eren left to tend to another soldier. I started on Oluo, who was bleeding from multiple wounds. I cleaned each one and bandages him up, but I knew there was nothing more I could do; he was coughing up blood. He was bleeding internally. I bit back tears and gave him pain killers in hopes to make his passing less painful.

"Eren, cold rag, ease his pain," I called, switching with the younger boy. I moved on to Mikasa whose injuries were not fatal. I simply cleaned and dressed her wounds, giving her a small smile before moving on to the last one.

"Captain," I said as I began to assess his broken leg. Levi, in turn, clicked his tongue. I set the bone, clearly hurting him as he winced, but he was a strong man. I then immobilized the bone with two pieces of wood on either side.

I returned to Oluo's side, taking over the cold rag treatment since I knew he didn't have long left. As I went to place the wet rag on his forehead once more, he grabbed my wrist. "Crystal, please tell my family that I love them." It was the most serious thing I had ever heard the man say. I nodded, continuing to dab his head with the cold rag.

"You will be missed greatly, Oluo. Say hello to everyone for me," I said softly, giving him the best smile I could muster. He returned the smile, then coughed harder, his breaths uneven. I felt my eyes stinging, knowing it wouldn't be long until I started crying. He settled soon enough, and I clutched his hand, feeling his grip loosen. When I saw his chest fall, I felt for his pulse. There was none.

"Oluo is gone," I said, moving away from his side. I moved back to Erwin's side, finding his wound bleeding no more. I couldn't even look at the deceased man's bed, knowing I would cry, so I took over Hanji's role to let her say her goodbyes.

I looked up, catching Levi's eyes watching me. I looked back down when I felt a tear escape my left eye. I wiped it furiously, smiling and looking at the Commander. "How are you feeling, Sir?"

"I'm fine, go do something else."

"This is my job, Sir. I am here to do whatever you need." His blue eyes met mine before a smile lit his features.

"Then I need you to leave me." I laughed a bit at his remark, looking away.

"Thank you, Sir," I said softly. I looked to Levi, and he waved dismissively. I knew Mikasa wouldn't care, so I stepped out and left the room, walking to the lab and returning to my work.

After a while, I heard the door open and shut. "Erwin is asking for one of your smoothies," Hanji voiced, and I kept my focus on the work.

"Counter," I muttered, placing another unimportant document on a pile. It was the last one I had to read, but I now had to file them alphabetically under their own divisions. It was a tedious job, to say the least. I enjoyed the filing more, since I already had all of the files memorized in order. It made the job ten times faster since I didn't have to search for each file.

"The Commander also wants to speak with you." It had been a while since she had entered the room, since I had finished filing and was walking over to where she stood. I have her a small nod in recognition and grabbed two smoothies, leaving one for her and the extras for the group that had not returned.

I entered Erwin's office without worry since he didn't care if I knocked and stated my name. I set the smoothie down on his desk in front of him, not surprised he was already back at work. "Do you need something, Sir?"

"I know you were close to Levi's squad." I bit my lip, looking at the ground. "Levi is struggling, though he would never admit it. I know you are too. It would be good if he knew someone else who felt his pain." I looked up at his suggestion. He smiled again. "You need to deliver his treat anyway."

I smirked a bit and shook my head, grabbing the spare smoothie and exiting the room. I then made my way down the hall, knocking twice on the door. "Name and business."

"Crystal, I have something." I stepped inside when I received his consent and set the smoothie in front of him. "Is there any way I can help you?"

"Tell me how long my leg has to be casted."

"Two weeks until I check the progress. Try not to walk around much if you want to heal faster," I suggested.

"Why wouldn't you cry?" I looked away at the question.

"I don't deserve to. I have only been here for a week, under circumstances that should have me on the streets. I know everyone here has known your squad longer and better than me. Someone needs to keep their head and do her medical job," I stated simply.

"You were close to them."

"Yes," I admitted. "But I can't do my job when I'm crying. I'm supposed to make people feel better."

"Come here." I jumped a bit at his commanding tone. He rarely used it on me. I moved around his desk and looked to him. "Don't let your emotions die because you have a job. Emotions are what make you human."

"I can't say I know what you're going through, Levi, but I will always be here to do my job; make people feel better. Let me help you feel better. I can do whatever you need," I offered softly.

"Invitation taken," he replied, and I smiled a bit. I knew he would probably suck it up and stay strong, but he knew I was there. "Now get out, unless you want to sob your eyes out."

"As if," I teased, rolling my eyes. I then left his room. I returned to the lab, our joking having lifted my spirits and allowed me to help Hanji with a newfound joy.

I was requested after a while by Levi, so I went to his door and opened it. "Come in. I need your assistance."

"Finally decide to ask, huh?" I commented. He rolled his eyes and motioned me closer. I went to his desk, and he handed me the stack of completed work.

"File these for me." He then pointed to the cabinet against the wall opposite of me. I started to work without a word.

It didn't take me long; ten minutes later, everything had been filed. "Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Can you get me to my bed?" he requested. I nodded and went around to his side of the desk. He used his good leg to help me get him up, and we made our way over to his bedroom door. It was open already, so I helped him inside and sat him down on the bed. "Now sit."

"Sorry, Corporal, but don't you think I'm a little too young to be in a relationship with you?" I had been waiting for a moment to tease him well.

"Five years is nothing," he replied, causing me to flush a bit. "I want to talk." I sat down across from him. "Do you still want to join the Corps?"

"Of course," I stated matter-of-factly.

"But you've seen what happens."

"You don't know my skill set entirely, Levi. I have a lot more than simple medical knowledge." He raised an eyebrow at that. "Besides, it would be helpful if you had a strong medical assistant on the scene; I could treat wounds sooner, resulting in fewer lost lives."

"You've never seen a Titan rip a man in half with one bite," he said.

"Oh contraire; I've seen more death by Titan than you can imagine."

"You seem apathetic about that," he noted. I shrugged.

"I was never close to anyone before. I wanted to survive, so any life wasted to do so was of no concern to me." I could already see the anger in his eyes, but I continued, "I know they wanted to survive as well, but there was nothing I could do. This is like a game of luck, Corporal; if you are lucky, the Titan misses you. If not, it catches you. Someone always dies."

"Does that one life not matter to you?"

"Is it worth the risk? Would you rather lose one to unlucky fate or two to heroic attempts?" I retorted. He seemed shocked, but his eyes still held their ferocity.

"You are a sick, twisted individual. Why would you deceive all these people to survive? No one will trust you if they know you're true intentions."

"You didn't let me finish," I said calmly. He nodded for me to continue. "It may be true that I feel nothing for those who died in front of me before. I thought that made me strong. But since I've come to know you all, I've learned that my lack of emotion only made me weaker. I had no reason to fight, no one to live for. Now I have my friends who I would die to protect."

I smiled softly, never having shared such feelings causing me to blush more.

"That, Levi, is why I understand you somewhat. I was once just like you, not wanting to show weakness in front of people who respected me. Now I know that those who truly respect you are the ones who respect you even more for showing how much you truly care."

After that, Levi and I talked for a few hours about nothing in particular, but I could tell he was struggling with something. Given the most recent happenings, I had a feeling he was still trying to hold in his emotions. "Levi, do you need to cry?" His steel grey eyes met mine, and I noticed tears instantly well inside them.

I let out a small sigh, moving to sit beside him. "I don't know how you do it," he said softly, letting his tears fall. "You truly are something, Crystal." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. He sobbed strongly, and I began to run soothing circles into his back.

"I give you my word, that I will never tell a soul what you have shown me today," I said softly. He turned in my hold, and I felt a weight on my shoulder. His hands slipped around my waist, and I put my other arm around him so that we were hugging.

I left his room after a while, when my shirt had dried enough for no one to notice. I only left to get my things from Hanji's lab since I was told to assist Levi until he was able to walk again. I would have to room with him for a few weeks. With all of my things in tow, I started back to Levi's room. As I rounded a corner, someone knocked me over. I fell onto my butt, the bag in my arms spilling its contents across the floor. It was all of my paperwork and personal projects.

"S-Sorry, Crystal," I heard. I looked up to see a blonde boy looking down at me. He started picking up my scattered papers and handed me the stack so I could put them back into the bag.

"It's okay, Armin. I wasn't watching where I was going. What are you in a hurry for?" I asked.

"I forgot something I needed to give my respects to the passed soldiers. We are burning the corpses outside in ten." I nodded and stood up, looking at the taller boy.

"Can you meet me at the door? I want to come." He nodded before running off again. I rushed to Levi's room and set my bags down by the door. "Levi, do you want to go to the fire?"

"No," he stated, and I shrugged.

"I am. I will be back soon." I heard shuffling, and soon enough he was standing in his bedroom door. I rushed over to his side and pulled his arm over my shoulder. "Don't be reckless; I'm here to assist you so you heal faster."

Levi only clicked his tongue, so I started to the door. I was glad nothing had changed between us. "It's nice to have shorter friends," Levi stated, and I could tell by his tone he was teasing me again since I was an inch shorter than him.

"Aw, I'm your friend? How sweet," I cooed overly girly just to pester him.

We reached the door, seeing Armin waiting just inside. We stopped our teasing and went outside to the group of people standing beside the fire. The light stung my eyes, causing them to water up. I closed them, hoping to ease the stinging, but the tears escaped anyway. I felt a squeeze on my shoulder and melted a little into the hold, still keeping Levi up.

I took my own advice and let the tears fall freely, knowing that I would recover faster if I didn't hold it back. I let go of all of my feelings and regrets towards Petra, Oluo, and Eld, for I cared to much to let them see me weak from their deaths. "I'm sorry, Oluo," I said softly, wishing I could have helped him more before he passed. I heard people wailing and crying in heartache, but my heart felt as if it were being healed by those I loved leaving this world. "You no longer have to suffer," I muttered softly. I let a small, sad smile form on my lips as I opened my eyes once more.

"Let's go; this is just sad," I heard Levi mutter. I laughed a little, wiping my eyes before helping him head back inside.

Once he was settled in his bed, I left to get some food from the cafeteria. As I neared the door of the mostly empty room, I heard two familiar voices talking.

"What are we going to do about Crystal?" I heard Eren ask. "She needs to be part of the Survey Corps."

"Anyone can join the Corps, Eren," Mikasa replied.

"I know, but something tells me she is more gifted than we think. She knows so much; I'm sure she could get into the top ten and live in the inners," he sighed.

"I'm not living in the inners," I said with a small sigh, walking inside. "I have the same wishes as you, Eren," I stated. "I want to annihilate the Titans."

I didn't even give him time to respond before I left.

I returned to Levi's room with two trays of food balancing on one arm. I then set one in his lap and took my own, sitting down in the chair cross from him. We ate in silence, then I took the trays and set them on the floor by the door. "Do you want me to walk you to the showers?" I asked.

"Yes," Levi replied. I nodded and walked over to him. "Are you going to shower?"

"I will after I return the dishes and get you a change of clothing."

He nodded and let me pull his arm over my shoulder. I left him at the door of the showers and went back to our room. I returned the dishes to the dining hall, then grabbed his change of clothing and returned to the showers.

"Crystal," he spoke. I turned around with my eyes closed and held out the clothes. I felt them leave my hands before hearing a door shut. The door opened soon after, and I caught him as he stumbled out of the room.

I took Levi back to the room before resetting his splint. He visibly flinched as my hands pushed a bit too hard on his broken bone. "There, sorry about the extra pressure," I said. He gave me a small wave of dismissal. "I'm gonna shower now," I commented before grabbing a set of clothing.

I showered as quickly as possible, knowing how Levi could be stubborn enough to try something on his own and injure himself further. With a sigh, I leaned against the doorway to his office where I found him stumbling in from the bedroom.

"Levi, I said I would help you around. Quite being independent and stubborn and lean on me," I said. He rolled his eyes as I pulled his arm over my shoulder. I forced him to stay in the bedroom, bringing his assignments into the separate room. I then looked around, and so did he. There was only one bed. "I'll be in the other room. I'm a light sleeper, so just call me if you need something," I decided.

"Take the-"

"Not taking the bed because you need it, not taking the floor because I need to be active tomorrow. I'm sleeping in the chair." My interruption was a bit abrupt, but I knew I made good points. He sighed, and I knew I had won the argument. "Goodnight, Heichou."

"Goodnight, Crystal," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for not being able to post any chapters lately! I was grounded…**

 **Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own Attack on Titan. My friend only owns Crystal.**

AoT4

I didn't sleep long, given that I was slowly developing a crick in my neck. I was also about to fall from my chair from how severe my shivers were. Who knew a wooden building could get so cold?

"Crystal," I heard, and just as I had said, I answered his call. I sighed and got up to move to the door, leaning against the frame.

"What is it, Heichou?"

"Can you bring me some kind of painkiller?" he asked. I simply nodded and went over to my bag, pulling out a bottle. I brought back a pill and a canteen of water. Levi took them and down the pill before giving me the water back.

"It should activate in about ten minutes. Is there anything else?"

"Sleep with me." It took my brain a few replays before I processed what he actually said. I could feel my cheeks heat in embarrassment. "You were shivering in there. I need you at your strongest tomorrow, so sleep in my bed."

"Fine," I agreed after much (not really) thought, moving to the other side of the bed. I nearly fell into a deep sleep when my head hit the pillow, surprising myself. "Try anything and I'll kick your sorry butt," I added before yawning.

"Same to you," Levi replied.

I yawned and sat up, looking to my side to see Levi still asleep. I sighed and quietly got out of the bed. I then changed into fresh clothes, dressing for my first day of training. As I began to pull my hair up, I heard Levi sit up in bed. I finished braiding my long hair and letting it rest over my left shoulder before walking over to his side of the bed.

"You start training today, don't you?" he asked. I nodded. "Get me to my office chair and leave some painkillers. I'll see you at lunch break and tonight."

I smiled and pulled his arm over my shoulder, helping him into his office. He dismissed me with a wave, so I left the room and wet to Hanji's room. "Hanji! Where do I go for sign up?"

"Mikasa is taking you! Meet her by the stables," I heard the Titan fanatic holler from the other room. She was most likely making new experiments.

I found Mikasa standing outside the stables, two horses saddled and ready to go. I smiled and pulled myself up onto a horse. "Thanks for leading me to the sign ups." She simply nodded, something I was used to. We rode in silence until we reached the town.

"Eren is worried about you."

"Tell him not to be. I'm okay," I said, looking over at her. Her eyes held my gaze, calculating me before she smiled a little.

"Good." She then turned her head back to the front, leading us through the streets. I dismounted near a large crowd of kids and smiled, handing her my reins. "Stay safe."

"Same to you," I replied. She nodded, and I walked into the crowd.

I made my way into a line and frowned, waiting impatiently behind a boy just a bit taller than me. He jumped backward just as someone in front of him swung a fist at him. I was crushed beneath him as he fell on top of me. I bit my lip and shoved him off, standing up and looking at the boy who had went to punch the kid and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to my level.

"And who might you be?" he flirted, making me sick. I scowled and punched his face, kneeing him in the stomach before pushing him to the ground. I then helped the boy that had been in front of me to his feet.

"Watch yourself. I won't always be around to beat the pulp out of every person who hates you," I stated, smiling a bit to let him know I was teasing. "My name's Crystal."

"Jamie," he replied. I nodded, and he got back in from of me. I shook my head and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Jamie," I said, offering my hand. He took it in a firm grip, and we shook.

"Thought you were just being courteous since you saved my butt and all," he said with a sheepish grin. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm glad we'll be training together," I said, finding my mood lifted by this simple boy. Maybe he was like Armin in a way: shy, adorable, and approachable. "Let's be friends, ne?" I asked.

"Is that a Japanese thing?"

"A friend of mine got me hooked on it," I admitted.

"Friends," the kid answered. "So how old are you?"

"29," I answered. The look on his face was priceless.

"That's impossible."

"No, it's true."

"But you look so young! You have to be under 25," he said, and I saw his shoulders fall.

"Ah, I get it." He then instantly grew nervous. "Don't worry, I'm not one to tease about a crush on me. It may delight you to know you are the first guy I have known to like me, and I am flattered," I began, looking up at him. He smiled. "I am not looking for love at this time, and I do not want to lead you on. I will tell you right now not to get involved with me, both for age difference and for the level of stress. I will also be joining the Survey Corps, so there is a high possibility that I will die in the near future. Love someone closer to your age that you know will always be there for you. That girl will love you more than I ever could."

We were silent for a while, then I felt a hand around my shoulders. I flinched a bit but let him hug me anyway. "Thank you, Crystal. That really was beautiful. You will find someone eventually," he said.

After getting our training uniforms, I walked with Jamie to his group of friends. There were two other boys and one other girl. I felt myself tear up. This reminded me far too much of Levi's old squad. I bit my lip and sighed, catching unwanted attention from Jamie.

"What's wrong, Crystal?"

"Ah, nothing. I'm just nervous about training is all," I lied believably. I smiled and shook my head, willing my tears to go away. I then followed the group to the changing areas, heading off with the only other female with me.

"My name is Gina," she introduced as we walked.

"Crystal," I returned, smiling at her. I changed next to her, listening as she began to tell about herself.

"I came from Wall Sina, but I didn't live as richly as everyone thinks; I was a street rat. I came here to find some honor with my abilities instead of thievery with no true cause."

"Well, I am a street rat as well. I came from Shiganshima. I've been there all my life. I was lucky enough to escape into Wall Rose before I was killed. My parents, luckily, did not die in the fall of Wall Maria. They passed away when I was two years old," I explained. "I came here to train and assist in humanity's victory. I will not let another life be lost in front of my eyes."

We left the changing area, Gina tying her jacket around her waist while I did the same, only on my hips. I sighed, pulling my braid over my left shoulder again. "Your hair is so long," Gina said softly.

"Yeah, I have special reasons I want to leave it long. It doesn't get in the way when it's braided, so I have no problem."

"Jeremy would say otherwise, but it's up to you," she said with a laugh. I laughed as well and nodded, spotting the three boys near the large group of cadets. I snuck up behind Jamie and jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What the hell, Crystal! Get off me!"

"Hah, make me," I replied, keeping a firm grip around his neck. I felt a hand grip my forearm and try to pull it loose, but I wouldn't budge. I eventually let go, laughing at his flustered face. "Geesh, take a joke, man," I sighed, pulling his head down to ruffle his hair. He growled and pushed me away, fixing his hair while I laughed at his response.

"Hey, lovebirds, the ceremony is about to start," Jeremy told us. I rolled my eyes and turned to the front. Up on stage was my very own Commander Erwin, his cape hiding his missing arm.

"You have most likely heard the news of the last expedition by now. Those of you who have not, we lost many soldiers to the mouths of Titans. I feel great remorse for those we have lost, but their lives were not lost in vain. We have gathered more data than before, bringing us closer to humanity's victory." He removed his cape, exposing his missing arm. "This is one of the lesser injuries received as a military officer. If anyone here is now afraid, leave. You will merely be a stumbling block to our plans." I watched as many people began to walk away. It was quite sad, honestly. "Those of you who stayed, report to the headquarters for further evaluation." He left the podium area after that.

I followed my friends to the headquarters and out onto the same field I had previously run prior to my stay with the Corps. Everyone lined up and saluted, facing the director of the evaluations.

"MY NAME IS SHADIS, AND EVERY ONE OF YOU ARE USELESS MAGGOTS FIT TO BE TITAN FODDER. YOUR LIVES HAVE NO VALUE. YOU ARE MERELY A STEPPING STONE INTO THE NEXT PHASE OF HUMANITY'S SUCCESS. IF YOU DIE, WE HAVE SOMEONE TO FILL YOUR PLACE. NONE OF YOU ARE ANY MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANOTHER." Shadis walked up to one of the first couple people, skipping some occasionally before interrogating the next. He would point out each and every flaw visible to the human eye, emotional or physical. "AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE, MAGGOT?" he asked Jamie.

"Jamie Crossings," my friend replied.

"WHAT WALL DO YOU COME FROM?"

"Wall Sina, Sir," he replied.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"To give my services to the King, Sir," he replied.

"YOU WISH TO SERVE THE KING? HE WILL BE GLAD TO HAVE YOU AS TITAN FODDER!" Shadis moved on to Gina. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? WHAT'S WITH THAT STUPID GRIN?"

"I am Gina Cartwright, from Wall Sina streets, Sir," she replied. "I find your style of interrogation quite amusing, for you think that you can break everyone in this regiment."

"LAPS UNTIL THE SUN SETS FOR SMARTING OFF TO ME CADET!" Shadis yelled, pointing off to his right. She nodded as started running. He moved on to Jeremy. "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Jeremy Pellinto," he stated. I saw right through his little mask; he was scared to death. I watched him closely. "I am from Wall Rose. I came here to join the MPs and live a life free of Titan threats."

"YOU WISH TO BE AN MP?" I watched as Jeremy was shoved back, but he pushed against the force and stayed upright. Shadis then head-butted him, but even though he was in pain, Jeremy still stayed up. "TITAN FODDER! YOU WISH TO RUN WHEN YOUR STRENGTH COULD BE USED TO FIGHT! A PANSY IS WHAT YOU ARE!"

I returned my focus to the front, but I was not ignored. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME, SHRIMP!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so sorry about the late update! I have been** _ **very**_ **busy with school! Now things are settling down a bit, though, and I've gotten used to everything! Plus, now that we are playing more games in volleyball, practices are getting shorter! Where they used to end anywhere around 5pm to 6pm, now they end anywhere from 4pm to 5pm! On game nights though, I get back home, and I usually get a shower and go straight to sleep. Since from now on, I will be TRYING to put up a chapter on Fridays (Fridays are test days – no homework, plus there are no games on Fridays, you should expect a chapter once a week. This is also the halfway point in the amount of chapters I got from my friend.**

 **Well, I think that's it! If I forget anything, I'm going to get the next chapter ready, so I'll just put it there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan and anything related to it. The main character, Crystal Evans, belongs to my friend, whose name shall not be mentioned.**

"Crystal Evans, Sir," I replied.

"WHAT DISTRICT ARE YOU FROM?"

"Shiganshima, Sir, from Wall Maria." I heard a few gasps, but I ignored them.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"I am here to prove to humanity I am able to help."

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR SERVICE TO THE KING?"

"I have no concerns for the King. I will prevent Titans from reaching him, therefore my services will be included in my mission."

"WHAT BRANCH ARE YOU WANTING TO JOIN?"

"Survey Corps, Sir." His eyes were glued to mine, and I could tell he was searching them for something. I met his gaze, holding his stare. We kept it for a while before he moved on. I let out a small breath.

After the second initiation was over, we were separated into the divisions we wished to join. I went to the Survey Corps section, not surprised that none of my friends were there. I was one of maybe twenty kids choosing the Survey Corps out of the thousands that had stayed. I saw Commander Erwin and Levi standing against the back wall. Once everyone was standing inside that would choose this place, Commander Erwin moved closer to us. "Many of you are new. Those who were part of the 104th Scouts Regiment, I hope you finish this time. The choice you made today does not mean you have to remain in the Survey Corps if you finish. This simply gives us an idea of who may work the hardest to assist our plans to destroy the Titans through learning more with direct experimentation and assisting in keeping our walls safe from the outside. If you feel that you are not ready for such a feat, please leave this building."

I heard a few people leave. "This of you who are unsure, leave at this moment," Levi stated. Many more hopefuls left the room.

"Those of you who stayed, we thank," Erwin stated. "As of now, you will be taking part in the same training as the others of your regiment. You are also going to receive a special form of training in assistance for the Survey Corps. You may come to either Corporal Levi or myself to wish to be dropped from the extra classes, but if you truly wish to be part of the Survey Corps, your survival will be closer to ensured if you take the training. Are there any questions?" When no one spoke out, he dismissed us. I trickled behind everyone, then turned back when everyone had left to return to Levi's side.

"Do you still want me to room with you as your assistant?" I asked. He simply nodded, so I smiled and nodded as well. "I will see you all at lunch."

"Crystal," Erwin said, pulling my attention to him. "I want you to work harder than you ever have before. You need to give your fellow cadets an image to live up to, or rather some sort of competition."

"I will do my best, Sir," I stated, saluting them both. I then left the building and found Jamie and the group.

We all walked off to their dorms and sat down in the guys' room. Jamie and Gina sat on the bed, her with her legs crossed under her and Jamie with his over the edge. I sat on the ground with my back against the bed, between the two of them. Jeremy and the other boy who had yet to introduce himself sat down across from us with their legs crossed as well. "So I'm 29," I said, informing them of my age difference, "which means that I probably won't be rooming with you, Gina. The older girls are separated. I will hang out with you guys when I have the time, though."

"You're seriously 29?" Jeremy asked. I nodded, smiling a bit. "But you look so young!"

"I get that a lot," I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh, I didn't catch your name," I finally said to the unknown boy. He was one of the more soft-spoken of the group.

"Lovi." I almost did a double-take.

"Lovi?"

"I just said that, yes," he answered a bit curtly. I seriously felt like this kid just had to be related to Levi somehow. "What are you staring at?"

"You seriously remind me of someone I know," I said softly. His eyes narrowed, but I smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Never mind. Anyway, why don't you guys tell me how old you are?"

"18," Jamie said. The eleven-year gap for the poor kid and his crush on me. That was killer.

"17," Jeremy added.

"14," Gina said.

"22," Lovi finished. I nodded, pulling my knees up as I observed each of them.

"Lovi, you're the only one who wasn't interrogated out of us," Jeremy started.

"I don't know why."

"Clearly he knows the true struggles about how death by the hand of a Titan affects someone," I suggested. "You're from Shiganshima too, aren't you?"

"Yes," he stated.

"Why didn't he skip you?" Jamie asked. "You've seen it as well."

"I haven't felt it, though. All those I cared for died before the fall of Wall Maria. I was simply a street rat by then. I didn't care about anyone, so I never felt that kind of pain."

I felt Lovi's stare, but I ignored it and smiled a bit. "What about you guys? How is life in the inners?"

"Well, when Wall Maria fell, the survivors were moved into Wall Rose," Jeremy said. "We suffered from food shortages with all the new people."

"Wall Sina is too preppy for my tastes," Gina said.

"We never struggled, though," Jamie added. I nodded.

"The work ethic is low, however," Gina added, and Jamie nodded in agreement.

"So you guys are in for a shock, huh?" I asked, referring to the training. They nodded, and Jeremy shrugged indifferently. "I hope we can help each other out through this. We could make a strong team."

"That's true," Jeremy agreed. He looked at me, and I, in turn, looked at him. "Isn't your hair going to get in the way?"

"I've been on the streets since I was four. I think I can handle my hair," I stated, rolling my eyes. "And respect me, I am older than you."

"Age does not earn respect," Lovi stated.

"No, but it does show maturity and wisdom, which deserves respect," I stated calmly. We had a small stare-down, which I won since he found it unimportant and looked away as the door opened.

"Crystal, you have been requested by the Corporal," a teenage girl said. I nodded and stood up, following the girl from the room. She led me down the halls, and I was then led into the higher offices hallway.

"I know my way," I told her, and she nodded before making her way back. I stepped into Levi's office, closing the door quietly before turning to face him. "You requested me?"

"I need to inform you of the rules of the scout's regiment." I nodded. "As a Survey Corps trainee, your lunch is one hour earlier than the rest for you will be receiving an extra hour of more intense training that will require privacy from the other cadets. Your lunch hour begins in two minutes."

I nodded, securing my jacket around my hips. "Do you need me to help you down there?"

"I need you to make me some sort of crutch to get around on when you are training so that I can keep up with my duties around here." I nodded and took a mental note to create crutches for him later. "As of right now, you should help me down there." I nodded and smiled a little, walking around his desk. I then pulled his arm over my shoulder and started out of the room.

"It's strange to have so many friends younger than me, I said, keeping my eyes forward as I walked him through the halls. "The four I made today are at least nine years younger than me."

"Do they know? You have a young complexion."

"I told them," I said with a small shrug. I sat him down in the dining hall, leaving to grab us both a tray of food before sitting back down in front of him. He began to eat on his own, and I took a few bites of mine.

"You do know that people are most likely going to create rumors about you staying around me so much, don't you?"

"If they really care, they would ask, and then I would explain that I was simply following orders. Otherwise, they are stupid teenagers who need to grow up and think before they act," I said with no worry in my tone. "Are you worried about it?"

"Not really. It wouldn't be inappropriate anyway; we are only five years apart age-wise." I nodded once before returning to eating. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Not really; love is a trivial thing. I decided to let it come and not search for it."

"How can you find something you don't look for?"

"You don't find love; you find heartbreak. Love finds you." It had been my motto since I left my father. I knew he didn't love me. I sought for his love, and I only found disappointment.

We ate in silence from then on. It wasn't uncomfortable. Just quiet. Eventually, some other cadets trickled in and filled in the spaces around us. Given that I didn't know anyone, I simply stayed with Levi. If he truly found it necessary, he could tell me to leave him and socialize, but all of these children were of 18 or younger, just by the way they acted. Erwin eventually joined us, as did Hanji. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Sasha, and Jean all sat at a different table.

"So who is that mystery boy you met?" Hanji immediately asked me. I rolled my eyes, pushing my half-eaten tray of food away.

"His name is Jamie, and he's 18," I emphasized, leaning back a little in my seat.

"Oooh, like 'em young, huh?" she teased on. I rolled my eyes as shook my head. "But you know, he-"

"Has a crush on me, I know. We talked about it."

"Verdict?"

"He's working on moving on," I informed. Her shoulders fell at that. "Why do you care?" She pulled out a was of cash and handed it to Levi. I frowned, crossing my arms. "You bet on me?"

"Levi was convinced you wouldn't date anyone, and I thought you had a heart, so I bet that you would dare someone who had a crush on you to make them feel better," Hanji admitted. I sighed and shook my head.

"I have a heart. That's the reason I wouldn't date him."

"You want to deny a sweet boy his first crush?"

"I want to spare a boy from his first heartbreak," I stated, sending a glare her way. "It barely hurt him since he didn't know me. If we had decided to date, and his feelings happened to deepen, I could die with the Corps, resulting in such a strong loss that he might not want to keep living for someone."

"You really thought that out so quickly?" Hanji asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Of course; I make the least painful choice for those around me. The less I hurt people, the better."

"In that case, you shouldn't be friends with anyone," Levi stated. I looked to him. "Even if there are no romantic feelings involved, you will be missed as a friend. That can be just as detrimental."

"That is true," I agreed, realizing what he was saying. Yet I couldn't find it in myself to break off such a sudden friendship. "They mean a lot to me, though."

"You just met them."

"And they accepted me," I stated, looking him directly in the eye. "Just like the Corps did. I was a street rat with no life plans aside from dying to save humanity. You guys accepted me without knowing who I was."

He was silent, so I stopped there. My new friends truly did remind me of Levi's squad. I missed them so much it hurt to breathe. With a small sigh, I stood up and took my tray. "I'm going to sit with Eren and Armin," I said without hesitation. I returned my dishes and sat down at the other table.

"Are you alright?" Eren asked. I simply nodded, willing away the negative thoughts that pounded in my head in favor of listening to whatever random topic the group was discussing this time.

"I'm telling you, every girl would fall for me given the chance," Jean stated cockily. I raised an eyebrow when he looked at me. "Isn't that right, Crystal?" he asked, leaning forward and resting his chin in his palm. He winked, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Smooth, Jean, smooth," I teased, holding my stomach. "Look, if you really want to learn, ask a girl about pick up lines. I could drown you in them."

"Oh yeah, hit me."

"See my friend over there?" I asked, motioning towards Hanji. He looked at her then back to me. "She wants to know if you think I'm cute."

"Can you take me to the bakery? Because I want a cutie pie like you," Jean stated. I grinned.

"I'm no artist, but I could picture us together."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Someone call the MPs, cause it has to be illegal to look that hot," I stated with a smirk.

Jean narrowed his eyes, but he didn't step down from the challenge. "Do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes."

"Come on, I think Armin could make a better pick up line than that," I stated. Everyone looked to Armin, who had the most adorable of widened eyes.

"If you were a book in the library, I would totally check you out," he attempted. The entire table was silent before Eren, Connie, and Sasha cheered for him. I motioned for him to continue. He smiled a little, though the flush on his cheeks only added to his adorable-ness. "There isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look." More cheering. I could tell he had at least one more. "You're like a dictionary; you add meaning to my life." I smiled and shook my head. "No wonder the sky is gray today; all the blue is in your eyes." I flushed a bit at that, letting out a small laugh.

"When did the nerd get so smooth?" Reiner asked, him and Bertolt scooting in beside me. I shrugged, looking to him.

"We're all just proving to Jean he has no skills when it comes to pickup lines."

"Your lips look lonely; would they like to meet mine?" Reiner asked. I grinned and laughed a bit, leaning back.

"I bet I know what Levi's pick up line would be," Eren said. I motioned for him to continue. "I love you more than window cleaner."

The entire table burst into strong fits of laughter. I personally nearly fell off the bench, everything having gone a bit hazy from the lack of oxygen I was receiving. I melted to the ground, only causing more laughter. I was too happy to care about being embarrassed. I should hang out with this team more often.

After everyone had settled and I had been helped off the ground, we all went our separate ways. I went back to Levi's table only to see that it was empty. Hanji must have helped him back to his room. I shrugged and went to the lab to make Levi some crutches. Once I was positive they would be stable under his weight, I carried the pair of crutches to his room. I taught him how to use them before leaving to head to the showers. Once I felt clean enough, I returned to the room. Levi was still in his shower, so I sat down on his bed and pulled my hair over my shoulder. I began to brush it, thinking back to when my mother used to brush it for me.

'We have the same color hair, you know?' she would say.

'I wish my hair was as long as yours. It's so pretty!' I would reply.

'Maybe when you get to my age, you could have long hair, too.'

"I think I beat you to it, Mom," I said with a small sigh, brushing out the knots at the tips of my hair. It fell to my hips when standing.

"What did you beat her to?" I looked up from my brushing, seeing Levi making his way inside.

"Nothing," I said. "It's stupid."

"Not to you," he pointed out, making his way over to the bed.

"Well, my mom and I promised each other I would try to have hair as long as hers by the time I turned thirty."

"How long until then?"

"Two weeks," I said with a shrug. I braided my hair and tied it to keep it from getting everywhere while I slept. "But I don't think it really matters anymore."

"Then after you turn thirty, just cut it," he commented. I nodded and stood up, taking his crutches and leaning them against the wall before helping him to his bed. Once he was settled, I moved to the other side and climbed in next to him. We didn't touch or speak, just laid there in peaceful silence.

I was almost asleep when I heard two words. "Goodnight, Crystal."

"Goodnight, Heichou," I replied before letting my mind drift.

I woke myself in the middle of the night for no reason whatsoever…except to learn the names of my possible future squadmates. I didn't want to go into the Corps not knowing anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I remembered to post the next chapter! Cheers!** **audience applauds** *****

 **Anyways, I have nothing new to say, so on with the chapter!**

I awoke to a light shake of the shoulder, almost hitting the culprit but restraining myself quickly when I realized who it was. I was glad I had returned to the bed before I fell asleep again. "Early rise; get dressed for training."

"Yes, Heichou," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes before moving to get up. I left to wake up further with a splash of cold water to the face, changing into my trainee uniform and lacing up my boots.

"Where did you get those?" I smiled as I realized who had addressed me. I turned to see Gina beginning to change.

"I've had them. My friends and I looted a lot when I was younger," I said with a shrug. She nodded in understanding, and I was glad to have a street rat as a friend. I would eventually have to tell every one of my true past, and I knew she would understand even if no one else did.

I let out a small breath and followed her out of the room. I saw Levi moving around on his crutches, so I left him be and met up with the rest of our crew. We all stuck together as we made our way to the training ground, and then we split up when everyone was told to spar. I was paired with Gina first, and I was unsure of how she fought. Realizing that she had more height on me, I kept myself just a bit lower than usual. She not only would have to get low to hit me, but also to balance her attacks.

I observed her attack style, noting how she fought with the right side of her body predominantly more. I then found her openings and used them to exploit my knowledge of the nerves. I moved as quickly as possible, punching her pressure points in a specific series in order to render her right arm momentarily paralyzed. When she couldn't attack as strongly, I took her down and held the wooden knife to her throat.

"Your turn to wield," I said, helping her off the ground. Gina merely gawked a bit before looking down to her arm and shaking it loosely. "It'll wear off," I told her. "Just take a moment. I can wait."

"Spar with Jeremy," she said dismissively. I shrugged and watched her switch places with the previously resting boy.

"I won't go easy," he warned, taking the knife and wielding it.

"Neither will I," I commented, taking my stance. I dodged his attacks, noting how much faster he was. His balance was better as well. He knew how to handle his attacks to show no dominant side. The way he wielded the knife, however, was extremely weak and ineffective. I sighed, a bit disappointed in the fact that he wasn't going to be hard to defeat. I was hoping to have good competition in him.

I disarmed him and numbed his left leg, causing him to fall to the ground. I then picked up the knife, wielding it as he attempted to stand up. "The hell was that?" he asked, causing me to smirk.

"Call it the Nerve Killer. It's pretty effective in a battle; the fast movements along with knowledge of the pressure points in the human body allow for different amounts of pain, and some are permanent paralyzation moves, others being either temporary or fatal." Perhaps I had made it a bit harder to understand with my explanation, but it was an original skill I had perfected on my own. He should have to learn it from me.

"Whatever the hell you just said made no sense to me." I laughed a bit. Knowing the numbness had mostly worn off by this point, I waved Gina back over.

"Wield," I told her. She took the knife and positioned herself while Jeremy moved off to the side.

Her attacks seemed to have been more thought out, given she was aiming for my non-dominant side to make me lose my balance. I changed up my fighting style to throw her off, using my ambidextrous skills to my advantage. I fought with my left side to force her to aim for my right, then took the advantage and dodged an attack to my leg before tripping her up and bringing us both to the ground. I landed on top, having taken the knife from her grip as I tripped her and pinned it to her neck.

"Please help me figure this out!" I helped her up and sighed, shaking my head.

"I'll teach you guys, but it will have to wait until the end of the day, before supper." Both nodded, and we carried on in the first training exercise.

Next came the 3DMG training. We were taught how to put it on, then practiced the donning quickly. I had it down in a matter of minutes, capable of putting the straps on in less than 90 seconds. I would then attach my blades to my thighs and hook up the gas tanks.

"CADET CRYSTAL!" I saluted Pixis as he came up to me. "KEEP UP THIS ACT, AND YOU JUST MIGHT HAVE AN HONOURABLE BURIAL IF YOU DON'T DIE BY TITAN MOUTHS!"

"Yes, Sir!" I responded positively, waiting until he dismissed me to drop the salute. I then continued to train, hoping to get faster at donning my equipment in the future. I felt a couple pairs of eyes on me, but I paid them no attention.

After everyone got used to putting on their gear, we went outside with the straps on and had everyone's balance tested on the pulley systems. I personally had no struggle, given that my life in the trees had required intense balance to avoid falling to the ground. I noticed Gina and Jamie struggle a little, but they managed to stay upright. I also noted that Lovi had no trouble whatsoever with balancing. He had such an emotionless expression that I nearly flinched when his eyes met mine. He seriously needed to loosen up a bit, but something was telling me that he knew similar struggles to Levi.

No, it wasn't because of their names. It was the look in his eyes. I recognized that intense emotion, given that they alone had such sadness locked behind a cold exterior. I knew there was a good heart inside them both.

I separated from the group to change and eat my lunch with the Corps trainees. Knowing I could possibly be working with these people in the future, I decided to attempt to learn more about them. I began by learning every face and listening in on conversations to learn the names.

There were eleven other people overall, excluding the current Corps members. A young red-headed female sat opposite a boy with an almost identical appearance. The Karmikal twins, Hailey and Herrick. Beside Hailey sat an older brunette male. He had a blonde practically hanging off his arm. These two were the golden couple, Janice, and Markus. The nickname was simply because of Janice's golden hair color. She was merely a flirt, and Markus held no feelings for her. Across from them sat a tall, strongly-built raven-headed boy. Walker was his name. He was the most silent boy here, the oldest male at the age of 24.

Sitting at an adjacent table was a group of three boys and three girls, all six seeming to know each other. Maria, a cherry-blonde, Louisa, a brunette, and Katherine, a raven, were all telling jokes and laughing while simultaneously listening and commenting on the boys' conversation. Nathan, a toned, cocky boy with dirty blonde hair, was explaining some plan to prank Pixis while the other two boys, Harry and Kyle, were trying to talk their friend out of it. Harry seemed to be from the inners, judging by his more proper stature, and Kyle was simply a shy soul, not saying much and flustering easily.

"Crystal." I looked up as my name was called. Eren was looking at me expectantly. "Are you listening?"

"Sorry, I must not have slept well," I sheepishly excused, but he didn't believe me. "But I do think you have what it takes to become a squad leader. Armin's right; you are capable of being a great and successful leader. Just don't let your head get too big. That's what causes a leader to fall."

He nodded, and I was glad I had occasionally listened to their conversation as well. I then tuned back into the plans being made behind me.

"… won't see it coming! It'll be one for the books!"

"You'll get in so much trouble!"

"Seriously, listen to us! We don't want to lose any more members."

"He won't know it's me," Nathan defended himself.

"Come on, guys, it'll be funny!" one of the girls commented.

"We need to get one more person," another girl said.

"Someone fast," the third agreed.

"What about Smoky? She's fast." I knew it must be a nickname, given I had scanned all the names last night in Levi's room and not seen anyone named "smoky."

"She wouldn't dare defy authority. She's a GG." I was extremely curious now.

"Just ask her indirectly."

I didn't see exactly how "indirectly" they could ask her to prank Pixis. They moved off the topic as time passed, and I returned to listening to Eren.

"Maybe I shouldn't become a squad leader. I don't know if I could handle the pressure of making all the vital, life-and-death decisions."

"It would be a hard choice, to sacrifice one or save him and risk other lives," I agreed.

"Would you consider being a squad leader?"

I looked to Armin, furrowing my eyebrows. "Perhaps. It depends on how well I turn out in the regiment."

"You're obviously going to get first; you know skills that not even Levi understands."

"What skills?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That paralysis trick!" Eren exclaimed.

"That's not a trick," I said with a roll of my eyes. "It's called a technique. I grew up on the streets. I learned what I needed to survive."

"That isn't usually something you learn on your own," Armin said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay, Mr. Know-It-All," I retorted. "Why don't you tell me where I learned it, then. Because last time I checked, you know nothing about me and my past."

His eyes flickered with regret. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"How else would you mean it? Clearly, you didn't believe my words. You must think I'm lying to you." I was able to make him quiet for once. "Now, I think I'm going to head off and get ready for the rest of the training."

"Wait, can I come with?" Eren asked. I shared a look with Mikasa, and she narrowed her eyes. I smiled and looked to Eren.

"I'm just going to stretch; you can do it when you guys finish." His shoulders fell, but I let it go and stood up. I left the dining hall and went out to the training grounds, stretching out every one of my muscles as best as I could. I spread my legs and leaned over, wrapping my arms behind my knees to pull myself further. I saw an upside down image approaching me from behind, walking at a leisurely pace.

I then realized he wasn't walking; he was hobbling along on his crutches. I smirked and righted myself, looking to Levi. "Miss me already?" I teased. He clicked his tongue.

"I hate you."

"Aw, I guess we aren't friends anymore. What's wrong?"

"You told Shitty-Glasses."

"No, I didn't," I stated firmly, dropping my smirk. "I swore I wouldn't tell. She must have been listening."

His eyes met mine as he scanned them closely, and he seemed to accept my answer. "Why are you out here?"

"I'm stretching for the rest of training. I didn't get to stretch before we started, so I don't want to be any sorer," I explained. He nodded and propped himself on his good leg, moving his crutches out from beneath him.

"When I get better, we need to spar." I raised an eyebrow. "I was overviewing your regiment. You are under the Corps, after all."

"Yes, Heichou. It will be fun to take on Humanity's Strongest." I continue my stretching and ignore his stare, sitting down on the ground to stretch my thighs. "You want a picture? It'll last longer." I laugh a little as he looks away, moving back onto his crutches.

"Don't go making a fool of yourself. You'll be training with the 3DMG next."

"Please," I laugh. "It'll be easy for me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I had a tiny bit of trouble uploading on Friday, and my friend came over (not the one who wrote the story) and I am not pushing my friend aside (whom I haven't seen in months btw) to post a story that I had forgotten to edit before. I hold my friends of higher priority than the internet. Yesterday, and as my friend had spent the night, I hung out with her until she had to leave, which we then drove her home which is quite a bit away. For the rest of the day I, to be honest, completely forgot about posting the story. Well, you have it now! And guess what! Tomorrow is my last volleyball game of the season, so that means no more after school practices and games that last until an hour before I go to sleep! YAY! Oh, I've been talking to much. On with the story.**

I groaned as I hit the ground for the tenth time in a few minutes. I pulled myself up, rubbing my arm and wincing in pain. I pulled my hand away to see blood coating my fingers. With a growl of frustration, I tore a piece of fabric from my shirt and tied the strip over my wound. I heard a hissing sound and looked up to see that I was falling behind. I shot myself into the treetops once more, hoping to land on a branch and continue my own form of traveling. I caught up to the person who had passed me, seeing that it was only Lovi. "I thought this would be easy for you," he said.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Perfect."

I glared at him and jumped off the branch, focusing on not falling behind anymore. That focus was cut short when I hit a tree branch and toppled to the ground. I landed roughly on my back, and my breath left me.

I gasped in pain, breathing quickly and trying to slow my breaths back to normal. I forced myself onto my hands and knees, gathering my bearings before standing back up. I felt tears pricking my eyes, but I wiped them away and shot myself back into the trees, wanting only to finish.

I happened to come at the end of the tree line and stopped on the last branch, slowly climbing down and jumping from a lower one. I winced as my feet hit the ground from the small height. I walked up to the group that had beaten me. Lovi, Gina, and Jeremy were chatting in the center of the clearing.

"Crystal!" I heard, but I ignored it and sat down on the ground, feeling my back.

"Crystal, you did so well!" I looked up to Jeremy and narrowed my eyes.

"Don't patronize me." I began to stretch my muscles, nearly crying out when pain shot through my back. My breath shortened quickly, and I leaned back to catch it.

"Are you okay?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, I just took a few nasty falls," I replied dismissively. Gina still helped me up, which I was thankful for.

"Your arm," Jeremy pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you I fell. It's just a little blood." I looked at my arm and saw nothing but the blood that was dripping from it.

"It's pouring."

I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

Just then, a bunch of other cadets showed up. I covered my apparently broken bone and moved away so that no one would ask me anything. It was so embarrassing to have messed up so badly. "Cadets that are part of the Survey Corps special training squad, please return to the tree line for further training. The rest of the regiment, begin running the trail."

I said my goodbyes to Lovi and Gina before heading to the tree line. I felt a hand placed on my arm, causing me to jump. "You should be more careful when using the gear."

I turned to see Jamie standing behind me. "Shouldn't you be heading back to start the trail?"

"I requested to join the Corps training." My eyes widened slightly in shock before a smile spread across my lips.

"Come here, knucklehead," I said, pulling him down in a headlock to tussle up his hair. He laughed as I let go.

"Let's get this thing fixed when we break for lunch." I nodded, and we followed the rest of the Corps trainees into the trees once more.

Lunch came around rather quickly when competing with Jamie. He wasn't necessarily extremely fast, but he was good at maneuvering through the branches. After watching him do it, I tried to go a little faster and use the same form. It was still rough, but I felt like I had much more control. We went to the medical treatment center inside the HQ after training and patched up my upper arm, Hanji stitching the open wound for me. I felt a bit weak, most likely from the amount of blood I lost, but I still had the rest of training to get through. I couldn't stop now.

"Who's this cutie?" Hanji asked. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jamie.

"Jamie, Hanji. Hanji, Jamie," I introduced. With a sigh, I stood up and pulled my jacket back on. "I'll catch you later," I told her.

"You should take it easy; you're pale." I looked at Hanji and smiled, shaking my head.

"You don't get it Hanji. I'm joining the Corps. I can't show my weakness from a mere flesh wound. I'll be fine." Her eyes locked with mine, and I saw a hint of amusement mixed in with her worry.

"As you wish. Just don't go hurting yourself more."

I smiled and gave her a small hug before leaving. Jamie and I walked to the dining hall, and I sat with him and the current Corps members.

"Hello," Eren greeted. I smiled and nodded, returning greetings to him and the rest.

"This is my friend Jamie. He wants to join the Corps as well," I introduced, looking to the nervous teen. I raised an eyebrow at his silence; he wasn't usually the quiet type. I then saw a faint flush on his cheeks and followed his eyes, seeing them on Mikasa.

"H-Hey," he said with an awkward wave. I elbowed him, catching his attention.

"She doesn't like nervous wrecks; just be yourself," I whispered. He smiled and nodded. I smiled as well when he began to loosen up and crack jokes with the teens. I stood up and moved to the adult table, hoping to avoid Armin's observant eyes for a while. I was too frustrated with the Maneuver Gear training to deal with the obnoxious brainiac.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" I looked to Levi.

"Why would I? I'm capable of training, so I will." His eyes narrowed, as did mine, and the tension soon built up between us. I couldn't help but smirk, hoping to hold back my laughter at how stupidly he was directing his anger. That smirk seemed to have been taken the wrong way as he developed one of his own, the look in his eyes changing drastically from a death glare to a mischievous gaze. "I swear, you are the creepiest man I've ever met."

"Why is that? Because your perverted little mind likes to make euphemisms out of regular phrases?"

"No, because you decide to stare at me with that creepy smirk on your face. I'd rather you try to kill me than stare at me like that," I replied, crossing my arms.

"Sorry, I'm not going to appease your every desire."

"I'll give you a picture, that way you can continue to glower at me when I'm not around," I said, looking away.

"How is your arm?" Erwin asked.

"Clearly she's fine. Stubborn brat."

"I'm fine, Commander. Thank you for asking," I replied respectfully, ignoring the Eternal Void of Grumpiness and his childish brooding.

"I would personally like to thank you for saving my life," Erwin continued. I flushed a little. "If it weren't for your split-second decision, I could have suffered from a horrible detrimental infection or have bled out."

"It was nothing, Sir," I replied.

"How did you learn cauterization?" I froze for a second, tilting my head a bit.

"Ah, it's not exactly the most pleasant story."

"Do tell," he prodded. I nodded and set my hands on my lap.

"Very well. As you were told, I grew up on the streets for a long time. I had made a few partners, and we did many illegal things that I would rather explain in privacy." He nodded, so I continued. "I had been taken along to help in a robbery when one of our groups was attacked. We split up and met at our headquarters, and the group that had been targeted was huddled around a member.

"He had been shot in the lower abdomen, and the bleeding wouldn't stop. They removed the bullet, then one of the kids took a scrap piece of metal and put it in the flames of one of our torches, much like I did with your blade," I finished.

"Did they explain it to you?" Hanji asked.

"What was there to explain? His wound stopped bleeding, there was no infection, and he was able to keep his arm and use it later on," I replied. "It didn't matter why they did it. What mattered was that he lived."

"What about the rest of your medical knowledge?" I knew the question would arise soon enough; a street rat with my knowledge just didn't make sense.

"Our HQ was an old library. I was a bookworm. That's how I can file all your stuff too; I learned as I went along."

This explanation seemed to settle them for the time being. "Thank you. I would like to speak to you this evening after training," Commander Erwin stated. I nodded in reply.

"So what's next on the agenda?" I asked. Hanji looked to Levi, so I did as well.

"We will be running." I rolled my eyes. "If you fall behind, then you will have to run more while the rest take a break."

"So it's like a race," I assumed.

"Compete to win," Hanji said excitedly. "I'll be running with you! I'm excited!"

"Prepare yourself," I said with a small laugh. Her eyes seemed to brighten even more. I gave her a playful look before turning my attention back to Levi. "You too, Heichou. You'll be surprised what a street rat can do."

Levi returned my look. "I'll be the judge of that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter!**

Hanji and I were in the lead of the group. I kept my pace close to hers, and she seemed to be impressed by the slight arch of her eyebrows. I smirked as she quickened her pace, and I met her stride. It didn't take long to lose the group, and neither of us were out of breath.

"You're pretty fast, Hanji."

"If you can speak to me, then you aren't running your fastest," she pointed out.

"Wouldn't that be the same for you?" I asked, looking at her. Her eyes glowed with the challenge, and I excitedly sped up, moving my momentum in front of my hips to sprint faster. I focused on keeping my breathing steady to endure a longer-lasting run.

I led for a little while before seeing Hanji pass me. I narrowed my eyes, realizing she had copied my form and picked up the momentum. I smirked, however, when I realized she was going too fast to control her footwork well. I picked up my pace as well, finally beginning to lose my breathing pattern as my legs began to burn. I hadn't had a fast opponent in a long time. We were only yards from the finish line, and Hanji was still in the lead. I was getting frustrated, so I put everything I had into running full-speed, my breath becoming ragged and short. I lost by one step, and I stopped and laid down on the ground, putting my arms above my head to open my airway as I took in large gulps of air.

A face shadowed my own, and I met a pair of cold gray eyes. "You're finished to today, cadet."

I almost questioned Levi's statement, but one extra temperature to the heated glare directed toward me told me to just go along with it. "Yes, Sir," I replied, forcing myself off the ground with my good arm. I began to feel the pain in my left arm that the adrenaline had originally dulled. I gritted my teeth and put my right hand over the wound, seeing that the stitches had been torn and it was bleeding again.

"Hanji, go with her and make sure she gets to our room. Return once she is stable," he stated. I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulder before I started walking with Hanji. She waited until we were out of earshot to say anything directly to me.

"I didn't want to agree with the Shortstack, but I don't think you should be pushing yourself this hard. Your strength is amazing, but you need it to last. Take it from me; Levi likes to push cadets until they break. Giving you a break shows that he thinks you're very strong. You push yourself past your limits."

I smiled, though I didn't think they were right. I felt like I was giving up when I didn't work harder. But they were right about needing to rest; I could feel my feet getting heavier with each step. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea to let my body heal for a little while.

Hanji stitched my arm up, and I went back to the room I was currently sharing with Levi. "Hanji, can I request to have a bed of my own? Sleeping in the same bed is honestly awkward."

"Of course. I'll get Eren and Jean to move it in here later," she said. "But I thought you liked Levi."

"He's an eternal void of grumpiness. I don't know what you're hinting towards, but I respect him. That's it." I smirked. "But he's funny when he's angry."

Hanji laughed and nodded, shaking her head as she left the room. I laid back on the bed, letting out a sigh as I relaxed my muscles. I knew I might be sore the next day with how hard I ran, but I could deal with that later. I didn't realize how tired I was until I closed my eyes.

I opened them sometime later in the day when a hand shook my uninjured shoulder. I looked over to see Eren looking at me. "Corporal Levi wanted me to take you to dinner."

"Aw," I said, sitting up. "You're taking me out for dinner? I didn't know Levi set up blind dates."

Eren laughed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go." I got off the bed and followed him out and to the dining hall, sitting down at the same table as him.

"What happened to your arm?" Armin asked. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep my failure much of a secret.

"I was training with the 3DMG and fell."

"Looks like a pretty hard fall," Jean teased, and I glared at him.

"Did you not do the balance test?" Eren asked. I shook my head. "That's probably tomorrow then."

"I just hope I can figure it out. It wouldn't surprise me if I came out with a broken arm next time," I sighed.

"Whoah, did you just admit that there was something you weren't good at?" Jean asked. Once again, I directed a glare at him.

"Yes, Jean. I did. I will also happily show you what I am good at," I replied.

"What's that? Falling out of trees?"

"Paralyzing your sorry butt for being a total jerk to a lady."

"You can't paralyze me," he said.

"She's temporarily paralyzed me twice," I heard Gina say.

"And me once," Jeremy added.

Jean stood up, crossing his arms. I raised an eyebrow. "You want to try me when you have two personal witnesses and countless other visual witnesses telling you I can?"

"I won't believe it until I see it for myself." I shrugged and stood up, taking a defensive fighting stance. I scanned the faces watching us and saw that Levi had his back turned, while Hanji was watching us closely. I smirked and returned my attention to Jean.

He swung his fist at me, so I dodged left and hit his shoulder, bicep, elbow, and forearm. This numbed his arm to where it hung uselessly by his side. He seemed shocked. I grinned and moved behind him while he was still dazed, numbing his left leg with specific strikes. He crumbled to the ground with a shocked yelp, and everyone at our table started laughing. I laughed as well, stepping over him and returning to my seat.

"Fix me!" he yelled.

"It'll wear off in a few minutes," I replied. Everyone laughed again, and I smiled, resting my chin in my hand while my elbow rested on the table.

Eventually Jean rejoined us, and we all finished our meal with playful banter and jokes. As everyone started to leave, I went ahead and took all the dishes from our table and put them in the kitchen. When I stepped back out, I saw some of the other Survey Corps training squad members standing before me. "Did you forget something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We want your help with something," Nathan said.

"I'm not pranking Pixis if that's what you mean." He seemed shocked that I knew. "I was sitting directly behind you when you were explaining your oh-so-brilliant plan. I won't be pranking Pixis."

"But-"

"With that plan," I added. They all grinned, as did I. "If you want a good prank without getting caught, let me lead it."

"Louisa, I need you to be our scout," I began as we all sat down at a table in the now empty cafeteria. "I will post you right outside Pixis's door to give us a heads up if he's coming." She nodded. "Maria, you will be watching the window with the same job. Both of you stay hidden."

"What is the prank exactly?" Katherine asked.

"I'm getting to that," I said with a wave of my hand. "Katherine, I need you to get a lot of some sort of sticky substance. I don't care what it is, and the smellier it is, the better." She grinned and nodded. "Nathan, you'll help me coat everything in his office with this substance. Desk, floor, chairs, anything other than the clearly important paperwork he might have."

"Got it."

"What about us?" Harry asked, motioning to himself and Kyle.

"I thought you didn't want to do this."

"We are here for a reason," Kyle pointed out. I smirked, nodding.

"Great. You're going to be our distraction. You'll do something to keep Pixis out of his office without getting caught. I would suggest masks or hoods."

"I can get some masks," Harry said.

"Then the plan is set. We'll meet behind this building three hours after curfew. Follow me, and you won't get caught."


End file.
